


Blueprints

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve works on plans for a new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprints

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EvilRobotCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilRobotCat/gifts).



[](http://s1041.photobucket.com/user/Albedo_Soyna/media/BluePrint-Cover-Photo.png.html)

* * *

Reeve’s kitchen and living room were always neat and tidy: dishes were always washed and put away; books were always on the shelf or stacked in a neat pile; the couch pillows were perfectly lined up at each end of the couch; and there never was a sign of dust.

This was because he never sat in his living room and only ever made tea or coffee in the kitchen.

It also helped that Cait kept things clean and professional looking.

The rest of the house was different. The garage had never held a car even though it was filled with various machines and engines. It was where Reeve spent most of his time working on projects that were outside the scope of the World Regenesis Organization (WRO) at the moment. He had a small bedroom where he had a bed and kept his clothes and another room that was full of boxes with hus few keepsakes.

It was a small and comfortable house that Reeve was fond of.

Vincent often found Reeve hunched over his large drafting table with a pencil busily scratching at the surface of the paper.

Reeve was humming a tune that the former Turk did not recognize as the engineer moved his pencil from one portion of the paper to the next. Vincent peered over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

The drawing was a blueprint of a large house. Vincent puzzled over the various rooms: the large kitchen and dining room, a shop that would have made Cid happy. The various rooms looked like they were designed to be bedrooms on the top floor of the plans and offices on the main. There was some parts that were not completed yet but Reeve’s pencil was moving between a out building and another part on the scribble.

Tilting his head to one side he tried to read some of the words that were written on the page. There was some children rooms and there was one room that was labeled ‘Denzel’. This caught his attention. Vincent knew he was attached to the boy but wasn’t he still too young for his own house?

“Reeve.”

The humming stopped and was replaced with a startled scream. Reeve’s pencil went flying across the room and his hands clutched his chest as he spun around in his chair.

“Don’t do that!” Reeve said after he caught his breath.

“It was not my intention to scare you,” Vincent stated and purposely ducked his chin to hide the smirk that he knew he couldn’t stop. He never intended on startling people when he walked up behind them, but when he did startle them, he couldn’t help but be amused by their reactions.

There were certain people that he had learned to make noise walking up on them. Tifa was one; she never pulled her punches. Reeve always had the most amusing reactions. 

“Well,” Reeve said as he ran his hand over his beard, “it never is.” He muttered under his breath and then let out a deep sigh as he looked at the clock. “Is it lunch time already?”

“Nearly,” Vincent responded and tapped the blue print. “What are you working on?”

Reeve smiled. “I’ve been working all week on it!” He turned back around in his chair and ran his hand over the blueprint with loving care even though there was evidence that it was a very rough draft.

Vincent waited for Reeve to continue to talk about the drawing and wasn’t disappointed as he pointed to one of the rooms. “I was designing a place for when we move the WRO headquarters to Junon. I want a place that will have lots of room, a large workshop, a garage and a place where we can have the whole group join without us tripping over each other.”

“Is that why you have a room for Denzel?”

Vincent could see a flush dust his cheeks. Reeve tried to cover it with a chuckle. “Well, I do wish I could spend more time with the boy and Marlene as well.” Reeve’s hands rubbed over the page where the room was located. “I made sure that there would be enough room for everyone to stay over. I’m even going to make a flower garden where we can transplant some of Aerith’s flowers.”

“I see,” Vincent said as he ran his hand over another part of the map. “This is rather extravagant.”

“Well,” Reeve said as he cleared his throat. “I do plan on working from home a lot, so the bottom floor will be offices and for dealing with the WRO business. That way I won’t have to be too far from dealing with emergency situations.”

Vincent hummed. “This is so you don’t ever have to leave work?” He was not pleased with that idea. Reeve spent a lot of time trying to atone for sins that were not his with his work with the WRO. He slept in his office couch way to often as it was. 

“It’s so that I don’t have to spend all the time traveling. Tseng recommended that I should get a place closer so that I didn’t have to take the trains like I do.” Reeve tapped the blueprint. “He’s worries about security way to much and this will help with the travel issues in addition to security, and I can sleep in my own bed instead of that lumpy couch.”

Reeve tapped a portion of the drawing that looked like it was the master bedroom. “It’s a place where we can go to get away from everything but still be within reach.”

Vincent stood up straight but kept his red eyes firmly placed on Reeve. “We?”

The director’s eyes grew wide and there was no hiding how quickly his face flushed. His mouth dropped open and he stammered over some words that really didn’t make any sense. 

“I don’t see a bedroom of my own in the plans,” Vincent pondered as he turned his gaze to Reeve. He tilted his head to the side and purposely hid one of his eyes behind his hair.

After Reeve stopped gaping like a fish, he chewed his lip and looked at the floor. “I was kinda hoping that we would be sharing one.”

“Oh?” Vincent examined Reeve who looked nervous and somewhat taken aback at his response. 

Reeve swallowed loudly and started to stammer, “I know it was a - a little presumptuous but I thought that - uh - that - since you don’t have a place to stay usually and - damn.” Reeve rubbed the back of his head. “I wanted to finish the plans before I asked you.”

The gunslinger raised his eyebrow at him and refrained from smiling.

“I can change the design so that you have your own room.” Reeve stammered and looked at the plans. “There’s still a lot of time to make changes. I haven’t even bought the land yet.”

“We need to make sure the room fits a king size bed if you wish to share a room with me. Your small double is a little stifling when Cait decides that it is having a cat moment,” Vincent said as he moved closer to the director. He put a hand on the other man’s side and pulled him closer to him. “Don’t you agree?”

Reeve’s face lit up with a smile as laughter bubbled out of him. “And then your feet won’t hang off the end of the bed.” His whole demeanor changed in that brief moment. His dark brown eyes shone with happiness as he looked at Vincent, and the gunslinger couldn’t help but reflect the warm smile back.

Leaning down to cup Reeve’s face in his hands, he kissed him. Their lips met gently at first, tasting and teasing each other before Reeve moved to deepen the kiss. Vincent allowed his mouth to open as Reeve started to get more into the moment and moved his hands down to the directors shoulders and squeezed them affectionately. 

“Vincent,” Reeve whispered as he slowly pulled away from the kiss. He licked his lips as if he was still tasting him. “We have a lunch appointment.”

“It can wait,” Vincent whispered in return. “It’s only with Rufus and Tseng. They’re always late.” Taking a step forward, Reeve pushed against his drafting desk. Vincent firmly placed his claw hand on the surface and the other one gripped the waistband of Reeve’s pants to keep him firmly in place. “Work can always wait.”

Reeve started to make noises that sounded like he was going to protest but Vincent knew well enough how to silence those sounds. He dipped his head to kiss his throat and nibble on the warm, flushed skin there. Vincent knew how to make Reeve melt under his touch and lips.

The engineer’s hand twined in his hair and tugged gently. “Vincent,” Reeve half moaned and half protested.

Ignoring the protests, Vincent continued to kiss his neck and turned him around to guide him to the bedroom. He rather enjoyed listening to the protested hums and partial slurs of his name.

“Ah, I see why you are delayed.” Vincent froze and raised his eyes as he saw Tseng standing with a stupid smug smile on his face at the end of the hall. “I thought I would remind Reeve of his lunch meeting.”

Tseng turned on his heel and disappeared into the next room. Vincent let Reeve go and saw that his face was so red that it looked like he had a fever. The poor engineer seemed to want to melt into the floor with embarrassment. The gunman waited for Reeve to regain his composure and straighten his clothing from Vincent’s handling.

“Will this new place have a proper security system?” Vincent asked. He could hear Tseng talking to someone in the kitchen. Rufus was probably waiting there. They were supposed to have met at the headquarters and this interruption was rather annoying.

“Of course.”

“Will it be Turk-proof?”

“Well, for most Turks,” Reeve said as he ran a hand over his beard. “I will need you to test it.”

“Gladly.”

Reeve cleared his throat and his colour returned to normal. “Well, we might as well get this meeting over with.” The engineer walked down the hall and greeted Tseng and Rufus formally.

Vincent followed but did not give them as warm a welcome. He was going to ensure that the meeting was kept on track and even ahead of schedule if possible. And then he was going to make sure that the plans for the move were given a priority.


End file.
